Poor Unfortunate Soul
by field innocence
Summary: Orochimaru made a deal with Hinata. Now the question is; What was the deal? The bunny hopped to the open window and stared at the busy villagers outside in sadness, "I am a fool,".


**Author note:** Please enjoy this story that was inspired by the music from a original movie(Which I will not reveal). I hope you guys could figure out from what movie and what song. There are a few clues so this shouldn't be that hard to figure out. Lol  
I know I should be updating my other stories but I want to keep my reader entertain while they wait for the main course! Lol Don't worry I will update my stories sometime this week, so keep an eye look out for my next chapter for the old and the new.

**Pairing:** Orochimaru/Hinata (okay, I know this weird even for me but I decided to put it in this pairing category because they match up)

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary:** Orochimaru makes a deal with Hinata. Now the question is what was the deal? And what happen to her after the deal?

* * *

**Poor Unfortunate Soul**

_Many years ago in a small middle-class village fill with hardworking farmers and wonderful people and among those joyful crowd lived a young pretty girl._

_Here name was Hinata Hyuuga._

_Hinata was a shy and kind girl. Her heart warm-red as the morning spring and soul was pure as the white snow in winter. But that's not what made her any different than any other sweet girl, no indeed. She had a special feature. A feature that is only passes down from the first born to the next, generation to generation. And what is it you ask, well it 's her pearl eyes._

_It was her eyes that made her stand out like a sore thump. No one knew why the first born inherit such mystery or how it started, but one thing is sure to be true about the eerie eyes, It has power! Power to see through any object, no matter how thick or hard it is. Power to see from a far distance, as wide as the ocean. And there was one particular power that was more intriguing than the last two. It was the power to see the future. It is because of this many people came to her for help but her shyness always scared her away from every stranger who came knocking at her door,_

_She couldn't live a normal life but that didn't stop her from going out in the field to play with the people her age. Making friends wasn't easy when your mark as the weird white-eye girl. It was hard at first but later; the teasing didn't bother her, because she fell for one guy who had a similar condition as she._

_This strange boy was full of adventure and risk-taking ideas. He had many idea about traveling the world and becoming someone important, someone strong and powerful. He was made fun of many times for his idiotic imagination, but the girl admires his enthusiastic characteristic and couldn't deny what her heart was craving for. She fell in love with the strange boy and wanted nothing more than to be with him._

_But! On the day she decided to confess her love to the boy, he became sick. He caught a high fever from falling into a cold lake near the village. Everyone thought he was an imbecile for doing such foolish play and that he deserved the illness._

_Days pass and Hinata became worry of her brave lover. If that was a normal fever he would recover in just three days, but he did not._

_Three more days passed and still the boy's illness stay, and it worsens. She brought flower and food to make him better but nothing helped his need. This broke her heart and than she cried._

_Until one night she prayed._

_"_Please, please, Please! I beg you with all my might! Please make this illness vanish. Make him the man that I fell in love with. Heal him!_" she prayed under the bright moon with her knees as support._

_She prayed for only a few minutes until she rose and finally said, "_what would I give to see him happy again?_" she said with one tear drop on the lake that gave him the sickness._

_Even though it was only a whisper sentence someone heard._

_And that someone was an evil powerful man. A snake like man. His name was Orochimaru._

_"**Oh, you would give anything to see him happy again**," he slithered._

_Hinata gasped and became afraid at the sound of a creepy stranger, "_W-Who a-are you?_" she stuttered._

_Orochimaru appeared himself before Hinata's white eyes and smirked. The shy little girl became frighten at his ghostly face. He had golden eyes, long dark-grey hair, and sharp teeth. Basically everything about this man was bad news. As hideous as he may look, or sound, Hinata stayed._

_"**You want the boy to be happy and healthy again, don't you?**" he asked._

"Y-Yes_," she answered softly._

_"**Well than, how about I make you a deal,**"_

_"_A deal?_"_

_Well here we go everyone this is the interesting part. You see this man became fond of Hinata's beautiful eye and would do anything to possess the power within it. He tried stealing once when she was just three but her father caught Orochimaru and broke one of his arms. Before the father can commence breaking on the other arm, he escaped. Out of the mercy of the father he let Orochimaru go to continue on with his ratty life with one broken arm. It's because of that unforgettable day Orochimaru could not use his right arm._

_He may be one arm short but that didn't stop him from trying to steal Hinata's eyes._

_"**I can heal him,**" he grinned evilly._

_"_Y-You c-could do that?_"_

_"**Why of course. Shhh,**" he glanced around and whispered, "**follow me and I'll show you**," he waved her toward him as he guided her throw the hollow forest._

_Once he lured her to his secret place, she suddenly had second thought, "_I-I d-don't know about th-this…_" she shivered from the cold chill swimming around her._

_"**Don't be afraid, after all you made it this far, why turn back,**". Orochimaru walked up to an ancient shelf full with books, scroll, glass of potion, and one head of a skull._

_Hinata gasped at the sight of a once lived person but now is a cruel display._

_"**Ah, here it is**," he said pulling a dark-purple scroll between a red color potion bottle and an orange book. He set it on a table and opened it._

_It glowed yellow, "_Wow_," Hinata was amaze, _"Is this-_"_

_"**A contract my little white one**_,_" he answered her._

_She looked at him than back at the contract than switched back to him unsure._

_"**What's the matter,"** he walked around, "**All you have to do is sign. Once it is sign your playful mate will live a long health life. No more illness, sickness, nothing! But there is one thing,"** he stood behind her close to her ears, **"I would need a small token. One payment,"**_

"But I don't have anything,_" she stared at his golden eyes desperate._

_"**I'm not asking much just something that you possess,**" he lifted her chin and came near to her reflective eyes, "**Your eyes,"**._

_"_But without my eyes I won't be able to-_"_

_"**You'll have your voice, your pretty face and don't forget your lovely grown figure,"** he chuckled while resisting from examining her whole body with his good hand. _

_"_B-But if I lose my sight I won't be able to see my family again,"_ she realized._

_"**That's right,**" he freed her chin and began walking to the fireplace, "**Life's full of tough choices,"** he stated, **"But at least you'll know that he'll be strong and alive, see,"** he made fire out of a blow of dust from his mouth. Hinata flinched at the sight of her handsome love in dancing flame._

_Orochimaru thought he had Hinata in his palm but she felt skeptical and confuse about the whole thing. Of course Orochimaru wasn't going let the white eyes to slip away, so he decided of another tactic, and this time she will take the bait._

_**"Alright than, how about I make it a little more interesting,"** he said playing with the burning fire with his good hand._

"Wh-What do you mean?"

_He magically dragged some fire to his hand and manipulates it, **"After he is cure, I will give you three days! Do you hear me? This is the important part, before the sun set down on the third day you have to convince your man to kiss you. But it can't be just any kiss, it has to be a kiss of true love,"** he played with his fire while entertaining his speechless audience, **"If you could do that than I will guarantee your very own happily ever after. But if you don't,"** the red-orange fire suddenly turned black-purple flames, **"I'll keep your gift and you'll belong to me,"** he grinned cynically._

_Hinata shrieked when Orochimaru made a small explosion out of the black-purple fire and vanished._

_**"Do we have a deal?**" Orochimaru walked back to his spot on the other side of the table and magically pulled out a feather pin from his sleeve to hand to Hinata. Hinata hesitated to grab the feather but managed to sign next to the golden **'X'** with no problem. Instantly the scroll rolled up and Orochimaru threw it into the fireplace where it sealed the contract and where it will never be ruin or touch ever again. After the scroll burned into ashes the fire turned gassy green that transformed into poisons snakes. They began to slither around Hinata and tied her down until her head was brought up full view to two vapors snake with deadly sharp fangs._

_Orochimaru stood behind her and whispered silently, **"Open your eyes wide,**" than the two reptiles jump straight to her white eyes with their mouth open and ate her._

_The next day Hinata woke back to her room with two missing eyeballs. She wrapped her head with rip clothes while panicking about her blindness. She thought it was a bad dream but when news hit her about her love recovering from an awful sickness she became shock. It was true; Orochimaru kept his word and now she has to as well if she ever wanted her sight back._

_The next three days Hinata attempt her best to convince the boy to love her back by showing affection and kindness. She did everything she could to showed him how much he meant to her, but he paid no attention. Unfortunately for Hinata the guy had already fallen in love with another, and this tore her heart. It shattered her to the point that she had no reason to continue on with the deal._

_On the third day, before sundown, she sat alone on the spot where she first met Orochimaru and waited._

**XxXxXx**

"….and than what happen mister?" asked the five-year-old girl.

"Well, it was obvious Orochimaru came and collected his prize. He took Hinata and she was never found ever….. again. The end," he said smiling at the shock children.

"Aw come on!" one child barked, "That wasn't a happy ending," he complained at the stranger.

"Or really, how would you know," he shrugged.

"Well duh?! Orochimaru stole Hinata and there was no happily ever after, I don't like it," said another little girl but a bit older.

"Isn't there a little happy at any part?" asked another bored child.

That's when the stranger realizes that the children were interested into fairy-tale with happy ending and such but unfortunately for them he didn't have any. Suddenly he felt a small pull from his lower clothe and noticed another one on his other leg, "Hey…." Before he knew it, he was surrounded by mob of desperate kids, "Hold on. I-I may have- hey don't bit me! Get off me! Damn I know your mother. Children please stop," he rumbled with the kids for a few minute until a young lady whistled sharply threw yards away.

"Alright children story time is over, back in the building, say good-bye to mister Kabuto," she announced.

"Awww!" they said in unison, but the deadly stare from their strict teacher alter their whining expression. They all said their good-bye individually before performing a straight line.

"Thanks again for watching them for me, Kabuto," the smiley teacher said than started counting the anxious children.

"Uchiha? Uchiha?! Uchiha?!" yelled one of the children close to the village forbidden forest. Both teacher and Kabuto ran after to the crying boy and asked him what happen. He explained that they were just playing by the forest until a strange noise caught their interest and decided to search for it. Some how they got separated and the boy found his way out of the forest but the Uchiha boy was nowhere to be found.

Just when Kabuto was about to run into the forest to search for the little boy, the boy suddenly appeared out of the forest. He walked calmly with a cute smile on his face.

"Oh Uchiha! You're alright!" the teacher run up to him and gave a warm hug.

"Sorry if I scare you but I found someone," he than opened his arm and revealed a young fluffy bunny.

"Aw! How cute, she looks adorable," the teacher couldn't resist the fluffy white bunny with two long ears, furry coat and small pink noise. It was irresistible.

As much the teacher wanted the bunny she wasn't allow to bring the poor creature back with them, so instead of keeping him Kabuto offer to keep it until the Uchiha boy was ready for the responsibility of knowing how to raise a pet.

After their daily separation Kabuto walked back inside his deserted home and set the white bunny down with a disappointing look.

"You know very well not to be caught that easily," he frowned down at the white bunny.

The bunny lowered itself in shame.

"Now I have to lie to the boy that you ran away and that's not going to be easy for a child," he sigh before pulling out a small carrot, "here, I know he hasn't been feeding you, enjoy," he said as he handed the orange food to the bunny.

"It's safe I promise," he stated. The bunny stare at the innocence food and than sniffed it before gratefully accepting the kind man's food and began eating happily.

"You do look cute, such ashamed you belong to _him_ otherwise I'll probably experimented your beautiful eyes way before he thought about making a deal with you," he began petting the depress bunny, "Don't be sad, just be thankful he didn't turn you into a frog otherwise no would even consider glancing at you let alone picking you up and taking you home," he chuckled at his own thought while the bunny suddenly lost her appetite than hopped away.

Kabuto saw no need to follow since he's already use to her loneliness, "You poor unfortunate soul," he shook his head before walking to the other room.

The bunny hopped to a open window and stared at the busy villagers outside in sadness, "_I am a fool_," she whispered silently to herself with a single tear shed from her plain white eye.

* * *

_Hummm? That kid was right! There was no happy ending! What kind of Author am I huh?! Oh that's right this is not the ending Muhahahah! Oh I love my evil ways. That's right everyone there is going to be a continuation to this story, but it's going to be in Sas/Hin category._

_Thank you everyone I hope you all enjoyed my first Orochimaru/Hinata pairing, some how. And for those of you who love this odd couple pair up there is going to be some moment between Oroc/Hin. Just be patient and don't forget to review._

_Also don't forget to check out my other stories._


End file.
